the_energy_strike_incidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Milton
"After the fight in Afghanistan with the Separatists, I got transferred to the FBI. It's hard, especially with PTSD. Now that the Necris showed up, I have to admit. It really pisses me off having robots running the government." -Michael Milton. Michael Milton is one of the survivors in The Energy Strike Incident. He is equivalent to the Heavy class, possessing a Light Machine Gun and a Rocket Launcher. He was originally a Sergeant in SEAL Team Six serving in Afghanistan during the Separatist wars, before being eventually transferred to the Federal Bureau of Investigation to serve as an operative in counter-terrorism. Milton suffers from post traumatic stress disorder during his service in Afghanistan, and is always often looking for an enemy to fight. His expertise on explosives and heavy weapons allows him to deal collateral damage. Overview Background Serving in SEAL Team Six in Afghanistan, Milton had suffered from PTSD during the Separatist war. When the United Nations was nearing victory, Milton was placed on administrative leave after expressing signs of his condition. He was transferred to the FBI when he returned home in Denver, Colorado. Milton was born on July 2nd, 2525, at least 53 years of age. He had a troubled relationship with his unnamed wife, before soon being divorced. That was until the Energy Strike wars came into the fold. His unnamed wife was one of the unlucky victims to fall to the infection, forcing Milton to kill her during the epidemic. Once word of the Necris Legion got to him, he grabbed his old gear from Afghanistan and linked up with the other survivors. Eventually, he met Daniel Samuels, Adam Alexandre, Gerhard Schmidt, and Samantha Jones. Him and his team of survivors joined the Resistance movement to put an end to the Necris Legion's occupation on Earth. Physical Description Milton is an African-American male, standing at average height. He has a heavy physique, able to carry heavy objects with ease. This may indicate Milton is a body builder. He also has black eyelashes, and is bald. He also has brown eyes. Previous Life Milton originally worked as a member of the Colorado Police Department, before enlisting in the United States Army. This was five years after the divorce of his wife, at which he and his wife both went on their separate ways after a total of ten years in service before being placed on administrative leave. Five years afterwards, Milton has heard the news of the X-Zeno pathogen spreading on Earth. And shortly thereafter, his wife was one of the victims to fall to the infection. Milton, who had to kill his wife as a mercy from the pathogen, was now left alone in the streets of cybernetic flesh-eaters. After linking with the other survivors, Milton led a team of four, himself included, to exterminate the infected on Earth. During his time in Afghanistan, he had a large preference to explosives, such as grenades and rockets. By the time he had his gear back from the war, he uses such weapons to his advantage. Official Biography Michael Milton originally worked for the Colorado Police Department in his community in New Denver, during a time of despair and a crime-ridden town. His family was poor, and his relationship was very shaky. After enlisting into the United States Army during the Separatist wars, Milton was divorced. Four years in his service, he was accepted into SEAL Team Six to finally put an end to the Separatist wars in Afghanistan, which was under the occupation of the Separatist Federation. In the time since, he earned the nickname "Boomer". When the Necris Legion came to Earth, he heard the news that the mysterious plague was spreading in Colorado. Forced to locate his divorcee, Milton was not expecting to find out that she was infected. Milton had a choice: Put her out of her misery or leave her the way she was. She chose to put her down as a mercy. Now fueled with anger and vengeance, Milton's word is final: There will be no mercy to the ruthless machines. Perks Milton comes with three perks, which boosts his utilization of explosive weaponry, as well as his Light Machine Gun. These perks also boost his vitality and endurance. Ability Milton's special ability is called Seeker Rocket, a special type of rocket that uses multi-spectrum sensors to lock-on and follow the target wherever it goes. On impact, the rocket shreds armor and impairs anyone's mobility in it's radius. This rocket deals less damage than the standard rocket, so it is best to use it decisively. The Seeker Rocket can only be used once. Unique Trait Milton has a unique trait which increases the damage against his targets from explosives. This applies to grenades, rockets, or anything interactive in the environment. The explosions deal twice the amount of damage than normal, and is further increased by the Barrage perk. Pros And Cons Pros * The strongest, versatile Human survivor. * Explosive expertise grants survivors a huge advantage. * Dangerous at close range. Cons * The slowest Human survivor. * Easy target for Wretch Snipers. * Can still be taken out effectively after receiving a ton of damage. Trivia * Milton is the strongest, but slowest Human survivor in-game. Despite this, he makes up for a dangerous explosives expert, and can bring down highly dangerous infected with ease. ** However, due to his speed, he is an easy target for snipers or Cloakers. Category:Humans